Crying Blood
by Junipertree
Summary: Hakkai finds a way to say goodbye. 85. Angst and squick, squick, squick. You've been warned.


...This is just me taking a break from Sound of the Night to throw together as much squicky angst as I can. Character death and general creepiness: You Have Been Warned.

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine and I kind of think this is part of FFN's regulations but I don't remember... hell, nobody's going to sue me anyway. If you ever find a fic author who's been sued, I'll eat my socks. Unwashed.

****

Crying Blood

Chaos surrounds him.

This is it; the climax of their little saga. This is the moment that will give their voyage meaning.

This is the end.

Blood flows freely from a gash along Hakkai's chest and his right arm hangs limply at his side. He ignores these things and struggles to hold together the remnants of his shield. If he falters then Sanzo, unable to do more than shoot and crawl, will die.

Goku and Gojyo are attacking Gyumaoh in tandem, desperately striking again and again at a monster who seems not to feel the pain.

Hakkai can only watch as Gyumaoh raises his sword, charged with chi, preparing for a deadly swing. He calls out but he can't be heard over the roar that is being emitted as the demon king builds up his strength.

Gojyo turns and starts to run away from the blast – but it is too late and he is thrown off his feet, flung forward fifty feet to hit his forehead with a soundless thud on an outcropping of ragged stones.

Hakkai can almost feel his own neck snapping. He falters.

His shield drops and something else snaps. The noise around him vanishes and Hakkai forgets himself.

He can hear screams in the distance, muffled by the cottonballs that seem to be packed around his raw skin. Gunshots; then none. Something else cracking. Chaos.

And then there is silence.

When Hakkai opens his eyes once more he is lying facedown on a field strewn with bodies and sharp-edged rubble. He smells blood, burnt flesh and things he cannot name. Stiffly he pushes himself off the ground and raises his head.

He walks the battlefield and finds that chunks of shredded flesh are all that is left of Goku and Gyumaoh. Sanzo lies on his back, impaled through the chest by Gyuuma-oh's gigantic blade.

And there is Gojyo, sprawled on his front, head turned at an unnatural angle and the blood pooled beneath him already dry. Hakkai kneels at his side and drags the body to lie on its back. He raises a hand scarred with vines to touch Gojyo's face.

"Gojyo," says Hakkai. "It's over, isn't it?" The wind is Hakkai's only answer. "You won't talk to me, will you." Sightless red eyes stare upward into oblivion.

"Gojyo." Hakkai leans forward to place a dry kiss on lips that taste like old blood. His tongue slides into a slack mouth and he holds the cold embrace for a moment before releasing and resting his head on Gojyo's chest.

"I knew it would happen this time. I could sense it coming," Hakkai says in a conversational tone. "But I could still do nothing. It's just the same as last time."

A pause.

"No." Hakkai laces his fingers through Gojyo's and clasps the hand tightly. "It's different." Hakkai lifts his head to look into Gojyo's eyes once more. "This time I can at least... touch your body with these hands."

The blood had already pooled at the bottom of Gojyo's corpse, draining all color from Gojyo's chest as Hakkai bares the icy flesh to trace the contours of the kappa's torso. An ugly gash marrs Gojyo's stomach but Hakkai only lowers his head to clean the skin with his tongue. "Your blood tastes like mine." He rubs his cheek against the mark, streaking reddish-brown across his face, the marks mocking the tracks of tears.

He feels his pulse quickening as he pulls Gojyo's pants down past flayed hips and exposes him, stiff with the angels' lust. Hakkai runs his tongue down the member once before smiling. "Ready for me already? Ah, you're so eager."

He unbuttons his own straining jeans and runs a hand over himself before thrusting deeply between Gojyo's waiting thighs. "No need to hold back this time."

Hakkai's hands are pads of heat on Gojyo's chest, grasping and clenching at Gojyo's sides, out of time with Hakkai's erratic thrusts.

Sweat and blood intermingle, stale in Hakkai's nostrils. He began to feel Gojyo's muscles tensing around him and he comes with a single harsh exhalation.

He withdraws and looks at Gojyo from underneath lidded eyes, still firm as before. "Thank God for rigor mortis." He murmurs.

He dances around Gojyo's length with his tongue until he is sufficiently wet and then poises himself above the corpse. The first thrust is painful; it always is. He keeps moving, his own hand stimulating himself once more.

When it is over Hakkai lies curled over Gojyo, head nestled in the crook of Gojyo's neck. His heat lends a sort of superficial warmth to Gojyo's body.

"Thank you, lover." Hakkai whispers.

Hakkai does not cry. The dead do not shed tears.

At the end of the day that Cho Hakkai died for a second time, the sun cried blood.

-------------------------

That was the squickiest thing I have ever written. I am tempted to delete it in disgust and pretend I never wrote it... but here I am posting it online for all to see. o.O;;

That was also my first shot writing in present tense and it drove me utterly nuts. I kept having to go back and change my tenses. Not doing that ever again, I can tell you.

Finally, I looked up my facts. I Heart Wikipedia. (FFN doesn't want me to stick in links for some reason. Murg. Just look up 'death erection', 'livor mortis', 'rigor mortis' and 'algor mortis'.)

...And no, I don't watch Six Feet Under OR CSI.

Tell me what you think: Disgusted, appaled, intrigued, or aroused, I wanna know. :-P

FeedbackYes.


End file.
